otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pioneer and a Patriot
--- Militia Barracks Hesperia: Mars A spartan room, longer than it is wide, with parallel rows of bunks stacked three high. Small footlockers are provided for gear storage. In the back of the barracks is a relief cubicle and shower facility. The bunks are kept in neat, military fashion. The floors are spotless. The room has about it the feeling, if one can call it that, of a cold impersonal place, almost like a communal prison cell. ---- Janne is standing at her locker, keying in the code to open it. Her civilian clothing looks rather out of place in the barrack and more than a little rumpled. In fact, it almost appears she went swimming in the clothing, and it has since dried. The slight stiffness to the material might indicate an ocean involved. The clacking of bootheels precedes him. As Fairfax walks into the barracks he gazes about briefly before selecting a bunk. The heavy traveling kit over his shoulder is set heavily atop it. Old springs jolt noisily. Janne glances over and then straightens sharply. She salutes, brown eyes focused far and away as she recognizes a rank higher than hers. Fairfax returns the salute just as formally. He holds it for a second, then two, before announcing, "As you were soldier." Janne drops the salute. "Sir." She greets, and then out of habit falls into a formal at ease position. She takes a moment to slip from that, even though permission has been given for her to go back to her previous activities. Fairfax considers the Legionary with hard speculation. "Optio Hayes Fairfax. It seems we'll be serving together. May as well become used to it." This last is said almost to himself. "Legionary Janne, Sir. An honor to serve with you, I'm sure." Janne responds, her voice surprisingly somewhat quiet. Her expression remains impassive, though a gifted observer might catch a slight clenching of her jaw at his last statement. Fairfax hrms softly. "Let's get this out of the way, Legionnaire. You're a Martian soldier just like I am. Frankly, I'm not sure why you people tolerate us any more than we're being asked to tolerate you. It doesn't really matter what either of us care about it. Do your job and you'll get the respect for it any Martian soldier will get. Understood?" "I have always done my job, Optio." Janne responds, brown eyes meeting his briefly. "Respect has never had anything to do with it." Her eyes flicker away again to the standard position focused a couple feet beyond him. "Understood." Fairfax appears momentarily puzzled by something before shaking his head. "At any rate, I'm new to these facilities. Unless you've a pressing engagement I suggest you show me about and tell me what you know about this unit." "As you wish, Sir." Janne responds. Her gaze flickers down to her bedraggled civilian self briefly, then to her locker. Fairfax nods in assent and turns back to his kit. He unrolls it and begins transferring items into his locker. "The commanding officer here...what can you tell me about him?" Janne takes this as tacit permission. She turns back to her locker and opens it, drawing out her uniform. "That would be Centurion Dykstra, Sir. He seems to be a dedicated man." Fairfax says, "His men would seem to respect him, then? Have you seen much action?" Janne begins to strip out of the civilian clothing, the mixed gender set up for the barracks having long ago precluded the modesty of most, if not all, service members. "No, Sir. Guard duty for the First Consul a month or so ago. When he was shot, there was a bit more tension. Then guard duty again for the signing of the peace treaty." Fairfax pauses before glancing up. His brow furrows. "I see. Hrm." Something troubles the young officer but he returns to his unpacking. "I suppose that's about to change." Janne's eyes move to Fairfax as she buttons the last of her tunic. She pauses, but then voices it. "Sir?" Fairfax straightens up himself. "Garrison duty. Guard duty. That's not what I do." He gestures to the hatch. "You may just get a chance to prove yourself, soldier." Janne finishes tying the laces on her boots. "Aye, Sir." She responds automatically. She stands up, and runs her fingers through her short hair. The strands stick up in salt hardened spikes, resistant to any true change at the moment. "Whenever you are ready, Sir." Fairfax says, "I was born ready, Legionnaire." Fairfax allows something of a smile to pass. "Let's see this place." You head into Militia Headquarters . Militia Headquarters The high walls of this chamber are adorned with holographic images depicting the glorious adventures that await all who throw their lot in with the Martian Planetary Guard, with small print explaining that the MPG is a sworn affiliate of the Solar Consortium Guardian Fleet. Several feet inside the office, directly facing the front door, is the recruiter's desk, with miniature flags of the Solar Consortium, the Guardian Fleet and the MPG. A small computer terminal allows recruiters to keep track of those interested in signing on with the civilian militia. Doors lead into the militia chief's office, the soldiers' barracks and a simulator training room. Janne arrives from Militia Barracks . "Sir. As you can see, the Militia Chief's Office is right there, the exit to the street there. The rest of of the complex is through the simulator room." Janne says, tone smooth and practiced at this. "Overdue for a bit of redecorating aren't they?" He considers the images of cooperation with the Solar Consortium Guardian Fleet as he continues his march. Fairfax's movements betray an almost ingrained confidence through stride and gesture. One might almost consider them self aggrandizing but for the economy of movement. Janne's eyes move to the image. "Yes, Sir." She says simply, but then her lips quirk. "It was especially noticeable when we were on the brink of war with them." Fairfax nods in agreement. "I can see that it might have sparked some amusing conversations." "This way, Sir." Janne says, again indicating the Simulator room and out of instinct having him go first, eyes down. Fairfax continues on ahead. "For the space corps? Have they installed anyboarding modules or land war simulators yet?" You head into Militia Simulator Room . Militia Simulator Room Several flight simulators - egg-shaped cubicles with holographic situational emulators - are arranged in a circle and linked by power and data conduits to a central mainframe processor/generator hub. Flickering digital scoreboards on one end of the room keep track of simulation leaders, while a flight sim supervisory officer sits at a desk on the other hand, inputting the overall point totals as they are received. While one door leads back into the militia's main office, another opens onto what appears to be a flat spread of tarmac. Janne arrives from Militia Headquarters . "I am not sure of that, Optio. But I do not believe so." Janne responds. She nods to the Out exit. "The landing pad is through there." Fairfax offers return salutes to a pair of passing pilots before heading through the hangar doors. "How are we equipped here at Hesperia for support ships? Assault transports?" this point Janne is called away for other duties. Fairfax carries on his own tour until... Militia Headquarters The high walls of this chamber are adorned with holographic images depicting the glorious adventures that await all who throw their lot in with the Martian Planetary Guard, with small print explaining that the MPG is a sworn affiliate of the Solar Consortium Guardian Fleet. Several feet inside the office, directly facing the front door, is the recruiter's desk, with miniature flags of the Solar Consortium, the Guardian Fleet and the MPG. A small computer terminal allows recruiters to keep track of those interested in signing on with the civilian militia. Doors lead into the militia chief's office, the soldiers' barracks and a simulator training room. Fairfax chats quietly with a clerk near the simulator room. "At Noctis base we had boarding modules. We found simulations far more cost effective....not just for fighter pilots." From one of those odd doors that open from the sim room comes a pair of even odder Legion personnel. The first is a stocky soldier built like a Viking, with fierce grey eyes and a fuzz of chestnut on his severely shaven head; the white-lettered black nametag on his pristine uniform marks him as 'ROSENTHAL' and his insignias are that of a Optio. Beside him strides a gender enigma - a tall, slender personage in typical black Martian Legion uniform with a demeanor almost effete despite the confident strides. What's more striking is the long black hair with a single blue streak that runs by the right ear. "That, my dear, is unacceptable," is the soft almost-baritone, almost-contralto of a voice, spoken clearly for Rosenthal's ears. Fairfax notes the new officers on the scene with a perfunctory nod and the casual salute of an equal before turning back to the clerk. A beat passes. The clerk considers Fairfax's blank expression with an equally blas� regard. "You were saying sir?" Fairfax remains silent for another beat. "Who..?" He gestures in Sung-Montserrat's direction. "What..?" Rosenthal frowns deeply, looking a touch distressed. "We've run through all the options, SM, there's nothing /left/. Unless you can think of anything else, this /is/ the way things are going to run." His grey-eyed gaze settles upon his ambiguously gendered companion, clearly questioning. Sung-Monserrat's attention drifts towards Fairfax. A faint smile, lazy and languid, is cast in his direction followed by a salute which shows precision nonetheless, for all its apparent nonchalance. Back to Rosenthal. "Have you ahh, considered changing the /cables/, m'dear? That would be my next step." Fairfax recovers a bit of his poise and leans over the clerk's desk. "I find myself constantly reminded that things are done differently in Hesperia. But I'll have those simulators." He turns back to Rosenthal and Sung-Monserrat. "Optio Hayes Fairfax, gentlem..sirs. Of Noctis Labyrinthis base. In the outback..." Sung-Monserrat's attention is once more drawn from speech with Rosenthal. "Ahhh. Noctis Labyrinthis...I don't believe I've heard of that base. Rosenthal m'dear?" The stocky Optio thus addressed wrinkles his brow and replies, after some thought, "I think I've seen the station listing on the readout screens, SM. Pleasure and all that, Optio." Fairfax says, "We may not have all the facilities you are accustomed to but we get by. We're accustomed to discipline and hard living though I will try to make the transition to civilization." Sung-Monserrat's smile is somewhat amused, the expression adding effeteness to the already effeminate demeanor. "It shouldn't take ahh...what is it? Too long, for you to get used to things around here. It's all discipline after all." A slender hand is studied , the onyx gracing the third finger given close attention for a moment. Rosenthal grins wryly. "You'll do fine, Optio." Janne arrives from Militia Simulator Room . Fairfax glances between the two assessingly before the slight tension drains out of him. "That, sir, will perhaps be my first mission. Bloody strange working with...all sorts. I even have a Specialist in my outfit. Still, it's a small planet and we can't be at each other's throats. I'm saying, I suppose, if my reaction was any way offensive..." Apologies aren't this man's strong suit. Sung-Monserrat lightly smooths back a wayward strand of long hair from that insufferably bishonen face, all delicate bone structure and Ukiyo-E perfection. "No offense taken, Optio," comes the soft voice, almost like a purr. "First missions are, of course, learning experiences. For all of us." A trace of amusement there as the gender-bending personage arches a pencil-fine brow at Rosenthal beside him. "Well? Are you ahh, going to change the cables, dear?" Janne walks in from the simulator rooms, the heels of her boots announcing her arrival. She stops and salutes the two Optios, snapping to letter perfect attention. Fairfax glances sidelong before returning Janne's salute. "At ease, Legionnaire Janne. I trust everything's in order?" Sung-Monserrat's attention now turns towards Janne, expression musing. A slight curl of thin lips before Rosenthal recalls attention. "SM, why'd you think the cables might be the key? We've changed 'em before. You were there." Janne moves into formal at ease, hands behind back. "Yes, Sir. My time on watch is over. If you wished to finish the tour, Sir, I am at your disposal." She glances briefly to Sung, and her eyes narrow in mild perplexity. Fairfax's attention returns to the others. "If you'll excuse us? I've some orientation to attend to. Pleasure meeting both of you. Optio Rosenthal. Optio Sung-Monserrat." Sung-Monserrat nods, making even this gesture languid. Perhaps deceptively so. "Of course Optio Fairfax, Specialist. I ahh, hope to see you another day when things are not so ahh...busy." Another of those knowing, cat-got-the-creampot half-smiles and a semi-lidding of long-lashed eyelids. "The cables, Rosenthal m'dear, are key to the whole matter. The output and input is determined by them, do you not recall?" Janne steps back, making way for Fairfax to enter the simulator room. She takes a breath to say something, nodding to Sung-Monserrat but for a second is drawn up short. A quick substitution betrayed only by a blink. "Optio." Fairfax marches himself into the sim room. His head shakes barely perceptibly. "Hesperia." "Pardon me, Sir?" Janne asks, apparently having overheard his remark. Fairfax hrms. "Oh, nothing. Now, tell me about the fleet based here. What do you know of it's composition?" He seems ill disposed to elaborate. Janne purses her lips briefly, "I can have the exact statistics forwarded to your computer, Optio. I am not privvy to most of the information. However, the fleet, or most of it that is not under deployment right now, is through those doors." Fairfax halts, for the first time, and signals Janne to proceed him. "After you, soldier. You're on point here. This is your turf." Most people give eye contact naturally and as a matter of habit and courtesy. However, when Janne does so the occurrence is so rare it is a flag. A punctuation of one kind of another. Her eyes dart to Fairfax's now, then away. "Yes, Sir." Militia Craft Pad The colossal statue of Ares, Greek god of war, towers over the nearby cluster of buildings that comprise the Martian Planetary Militia compound, on the western edge of the community known as Hesperia. A broad swatch of gray tarmac serves as a staging ground for defense force craft preparing to launch, while also allowing incoming patrols and returning sorties to set down. A bubble-shaped hangar, most likely for militia craft, sits off to the east. Janne's eyes scan the area quickly, as if she were indeed on point in a mission. Fairfax surveys the scenery with a cool detachment. "Tell me what's wrong with this picture?" "I believe that most of the crafts which are down, are in the Hanger itself." Janne says, shoulders squared. Fairfax shakes his head before inclining it towards Ares - the massive statue dominating the view. "If I were a Terran agent I would be quite tempted to make use of that vantagepoint for observation or worse. A smart fellow with a heavy weapon could make quite a mess of the facilities here by himself." "We are, supposedly, at peace now, Sir." Janne notes. But she frowns, studying the statue in a new light. "The whole city is in range from there, with the right weapon." Fairfax says, "Agreed. I suspect the garrison has considered the possibility and taken precautions. Nonetheless, it might be worth investigating." "Have you had any training in sharp shooting, Sir?" Janne asks suddenly. Fairfax smiles. "I am a Marine. I won't claim to be an accomplished sniper but I have had some formal training." Janne nods. Fairfax says, "You? What are your specialties?" Janne is silent for a half second, then recites formally, "Army, Sir. Ground Pounder. Standard training and genetics for that work. However, when I was...assigned... there was a surplus in that department. My experience has been as a Yeomen, for the most part." Fairfax says, "Yeoman? I'm not familiar with that specialty." Janne falls into formal at ease. "In civilian terms, it would be a personal assistant, sir. I was assigned to three Officers and saw to their various needs. From paper work to dry cleaning." She pauses, "I am still qualified as a Legionnaire, Sir." Fairfax huffs distastefully. "You were assigned that duty in Hesperia of course? Soft living, these people. Barely Martian at all. Waste of good material..." He pauses. "Listen here, soldier. I want you to put in an application to be my adjutant. I won't pretend I like the idea of Specialists in with regular troops but I'm damned certain I'd rather have you watching my back than whatever it was I was talking to inside the HQ. I'm not the easiest officer on Mars but I'm fair." Janne looks at Fairfax for a long moment. "Yes, Sir." She says, tone still just a shade quiet. Then her lips quirk just a little upwards. Fairfax nods. "That's that, then. Now, where does an officer go for a drink in this place?" "On the base, Sir?" Janne tilts her head. Fairfax remains unruffled. "Surely there's an officer's canteen?" Janne shakes her head a little, "This is it, Sir." Fairfax hrms. "I'm surprised there's as much morale as there is around here. Well, where do you go then?" "Personally, Sir? I usually go off planet. All there is here is a small restaurant." Janne says cautiously. Fairfax makes a small face. "Through the transporters I suppose. Well, let's see this place then." He seems dead set on it. Janne steps back and glances back at him as she takes the lead again. Just checking to see that he hasn't changed his order on that at this point. Fairfax chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, go on. I've followed you this far. Let's see a bit of the universe." Janne says, "Yes, Sir." Militia Headquarters Janne heads into Avocet Boulevard West . You head into Avocet Boulevard West . Avocet Boulevard West The shadow of the Greek god of war, Ares, provides ample relief from the sun that shines in the sky above. Chill breezes whip through the arch formed by the massive columnal legs. The pedestrian mall comes to its western end at the base of the colossal statue. To the east rises the hive-dome of the General Charles Avocet Spaceport. To the southwest stands the hulking blunted pyramid that serves as home to the Martian planetary militia. Janne heads into Avocet Boulevard . You head into Avocet Boulevard . Avocet Boulevard A broad bi-leveled thoroughfare, consisting of a pedestrian mall on the lowest level with a hovercar circuit above, accessible by electromagnetic lifts that carry passengers to the cab platforms. The pedestrian mall runs east and west from here, with the General Charles Avocet Spaceport to the south and a series of commercial enterprises to the north. Up the middle of the mall is a median of transplanted Earth elms and oaks, broken here and there by small cut-throughs. At the very center of the pedestrian mall rises a fountain, with sparkling blue water gushing from the mouth of a giant green sea turtle moving through a simulated forest of red kelp. To the west stands a colossal statue of a human in full archaic battle dress, complete with helmet, sword and shield. Janne makes her way to the space port, weaving through the light evening crowd. A genetic scanner is activated as Janne approaches the door. Janne is swept with a crimson line of light from above to below. A computerized voice announces: "Genetic scans indicate relative purity. Admission approved." Janne steps through the sliding doors into the spaceport. A genetic scanner is activated as you approach the door. You are swept with a crimson line of light from above to below. A computerized voice announces: "Genetic scans indicate relative purity. Admission approved." You step through the sliding doors into the spaceport. Avocet Spaceport The cavernous interior of this building is composed of tiered golden rings that grow smaller and smaller the higher they go. A computerized female voice announces flight delays, arrivals and departures. Passengers and employees alike move through the bustling chamber, followed by automated hoverluggage, supervised by drifting blue orb-like policebots. The bots bristle with stunners and other non-lethal weapons, as well as glowing red sensor reticles that sweep arriving and departing passengers for weapons and genetic makeup. In the center of the spaceport stands a spectacular gunmetal gray steel sculpture composed of spikes, all edges and points. The highest point reaches its apex about thirty feet above the mosaic sunburst on the broad polished floor. Dozens of benches are arrayed around the sculpture for waiting passengers. Along the outer walls are flickering blue compterms and evenly spaced holographic emitters displaying the latest news from the worlds of the Solar Consortium. Janne heads into Landing Pad . You head into Landing Pad . Landing Pad Clouds like shredded white gauze drift across the azure sky, carried by a light breeze. Transplanted species of Earth birds - gulls and herons among them - ride the thermals overhead. The roiling green surf of the Glacial Sea pounds the distant crimson cliffs that support the metropolitan center known as Hesperia. The landing platform is a broad expanse of black tarmac adjacent to a spaceport composed of several concentric cylindrical gleaming gold spires that climax with a nubbed point. Rising above the city to the west is a colossal statue of a human clad in armor with a helmet, shield and sword. Janne pauses near the teleportal, "Sir? I assume you didn't mean coffee?" Fairfax cocks a brow and just looks at Janne. Janne nods, "Understood. But, would you prefer a human environment as opposed to another?" Fairfax crosses his arms over his chest. "Another reason I need you as an adjutant. I've spent my life mainly in combat or in the Martian outback. I don't have much experience with other worlds or cultures. It seems you've managed that despite your few years. Just lead the way. I'll learn as I go. Human or not. I need to see what I can of what's out there." "... Antimone is where I was thinking. The Timonae are close enough to human." Janne doesn't sound completely sure. But she turns back to the teleportal and calls up the destination list. "It will be a multiple jump. First to Sivad, and then to Antimone from there." Janne informs him. Fairfax watches. "Bloody things give me indigestion. The teleportal that is. Give me a solid dropship any day." Janne places her hand on the pad and pushes a key on the keypad. The swirling portal opens up long enough to swallow them up. Fairfax places his hand on the pad and pushes a key on the keypad. The swirling portal opens up long enough to swallow them up. Independence Dome Janne places her hand on the pad and pushes a key on the keypad. The swirling portal opens up long enough to swallow them up. Fairfax places his hand on the pad and pushes a key on the keypad. The swirling portal opens up long enough to swallow them up. Landing Pad Beyond the edge of the stony, broad landing pad you see the deep violet of the Antim Sea far below, waves crashing against the purplish-black jagged rocks. Crates and heavy equipment are arrayed neatly along the perimeter of the pad, where numerous spaceships are perched. Olive-skinned technicians busy themselves refueling and loading cargo. The air is very thin and cold. "Have you had many combat drops, Sir?" Janne asks. Fairfax is speechless for a moment the view enfolds him. "Look at that sea, will you? That's something." A pause. "Oh, many more than I'm allowed to talk about, soldier." Janne's gaze lingers on the ocean as well. "Do you know how to swim, Sir?" Fairfax laughs. "Well, it's not much called for in my line of work though the idea of a Marine that doesn't swim is rather odd. Yes, a bit. There are canals in Noctis." Janne takes her gaze from the sea and nods, "Noctis?" She asks, leading them farther in. Janne heads into Decon Corridor . You head into Decon Corridor . Decon Corridor Evenly spaced shafts of light line this nondescript, semi-cylindrical hallway. Atmospheric sanitizers hiss and blowers move the cold air around you. Your feet clank on the grated metal floor. On one end, an airlock leads to the landing pad. The other end opens out to the spaceport lobby. Fairfax says, "Noctis Labyrinthis. It's a terraformer town. Company town. Near the great canyons of Marenaris. My people live there. Not too far from Mons Olympus really." Fairfax says, "And where are you..." "I was stationed aboard the 'Retribution', Sir. When Mars seceded and most of Earth's military followed, I was brought along." Janne says. She makes her way unerringly for the lobby, having breezed over Fairfax's unfinished sentence. Janne heads into Lobby . You head into Lobby . Lobby Many monitors are in this room show various holo-vid articles. You see a popular talk-show n one of the monitors being viewed by a small group of travellers.On the left wall is a large glass window giving you a view of the city. In the corner is various gaming machines, both for entertainment and gaming purposes being used by bored travellers waiting for a shuttle ride out of the planet. There also many people trying to sell there small wares to the people coming into the planet. Fairfax glances about. "Busy little place." He obviously tries not to stare at the aliens as he obviously tries to take everything in stride. "Have you ever heard of...Roma..no..Romani? Gypsies from old earth legend, Sir?" Janne asks. Janne heads into Chance Road . You head into Chance Road . Chance Road Despite constant cold and misty weather, commerce thrives in this spiky mountaintop city. Shops line the street, and to the north you see the violet marble spires of the great Timonae library. To the west rises the massive rotunda of the planetary government center. South, the low dome of the spaceport. Chance Road continues east. The pace of this community seems rather laid-back and easygoing, with an underlying air of grimness and determination. It does not seem that a soft people could survive so long and establish such a foothold on so rugged a world. Some individuals less acclimated to the weather wear rebreathers to maintain equilibrium. Fairfax hrms. "A bit. Thieves and magicians or something like that?" Janne nods, "The woman I spoke to said they could do things no one else could. See into the future and curse people to bad destinies. She said that the Gypsies were really Timonae, in disguise." Janne pauses to let a couple pass them by. "Then she told me she'd tell me my future if I paid her 100 pebbles. So, I left before she told me about how the Gypsies could turn night into day or some such." Fairfax adjusts his possessions on his beltclip before resting his hand atop it. "I suppose what I've heard about them is true then. Unreliable creatures. Still. Anything that can thrive in a harsh place like this deserves some respect." "I think..." Janne begins, then cuts off. She keeps walking. Janne heads into Chance Road East . You head into Chance Road East . Chance Road East The road grade becomes steeper as it follows a serpentine route higher along the mountainside. To the north, forged from the black native rock is the renowned monolithic landmark, the Valsho Casino. On the seaward side of the road, a narrower path rises precariously toward the tip of an outcropping known as the Overlook. A building with warm yellow lights can be seen atop that rise. Fairfax says, "You think what?" Janne pauses and looks back at him. "We're almost there. And... I was just thinking that if you look around this place it makes sense." Janne heads into Overlook . You head into Overlook . Overlook This natural rock outcropping, the color of pure obsidian, is a flattened chunk of the highest ridge of Valsho Peak, a mist-wreathed pinnacle beneath a purple sky, high above the thundering surf that pounds the ancient mountains. A perilous-looking metal bridge pokes out over the cloudy abyss. Nearby, a warm and welcome-seeming pub sits perched on the edge of oblivion. Fairfax considers the surroundings and the people passing. "I don't see it, soldier. What do you mean?" Janne stops and looks out to the purple rolling sky and the waves that crest and relentlessly surge beneath them. "Well... if you lived in a place like this..." She says, slowly. "... Wouldn't you imagining your dreams to life too?" Her tone is simple, matter of fact. Fairfax frowns thoughtfully. "Our lands aren't so very different in the outback. Mountains and rushing currents. It can be harsh outside the bounds of the former. We didn't find time for that nonsense - we were busy trying to survive." He shrugs off the gloom effortlessly. "Still. You have a point." Janne glances curiously to him. "You grew up where it looked like this?" Fairfax regards Janne seriously. "God didn't make Mars for mankind. We had to do it ourselves. Hesperia aside, she's still a work in progress." Janne looks very curious now, but suppresses it beneath professionalism once more. "There is the tavern, Sir." She nods across the way. Fairfax says, "Perhaps you'll see it one day...carry on." Janne crisply turns and walks to the tavern. Janne heads into Seavista Tavern . You head into Seavista Tavern . Seavista Tavern Glowing amber gas lanterns illuminate the wood-paneled walls of this tavern on the brink of Valsho Peak, with broad picture windows offering a breathtaking view of the misty Antim Sea. The smells of hot baked bread in the kitchen wafts among the tables and chairs in the pub. Some patrons gather at a long counter that forms a U in the middle of the tavern. Fairfax follows at Janne's side. "Not so very alien here at all." "No, Sir." Janne says. She looks to the U of a bar and then to Fairfax. Fairfax gestures for Janne to sit. "Well, I'm not going to have you hovering over me." Janne sits, back ruler straight, and hand resting on her upper thigh, near her weapon. "Yes, Sir." Fairfax claims a stool himself. "Now, what sort of beverages do they have that won't poison a man?" "There are tourists that come to this place, so I am supposing they have a variety." Janne suggests. She looks to the bartender. "But, there is whiskey and rum and Bailey's Irish Cream, and Ungstiri Sunrises and Vodka." She rattles off a few names. Fairfax smiles. "Rum it is." He turns back to Janne. "Do other Martian officers come here? I was rather hoping to meet more of our comrades." "I wouldn't know that, Sir. I believe Optio Frost spends a good deal of time on Sivad, and on Ungstir. The ... Optio we just spoke to, I have never seen before." She frowns. "May I ask a question, Sir?" Fairfax nods. "Of course. We seem to be entirely off the reservation here. May as well be at ease." Janne nods, "Optio Sung-Monsserat. He...?" Fairfax shrugs. "Just call him sir. Regardless of gender 'sir' is an acceptable form of address." "But you don't know?" Janne blinks. Fairfax says, "And how exactly do you propose that I'd line up that sort of inquiry?" Janne's lips curve, "I could get away with it." She says softly, perhaps before she realizes it. Fairfax eyes Janne dubiously. "How's that?" Janne stiffens the moment the words are out of her mouth and her eyes flicker up to his, then back to about an inch to the left of his ear. "Sir. A Specialist has nothing to lose in looking foolish." Fairfax clears his throat. "As my adjutant, your behavior will reflect directly on me. I take my reputation and now yours very seriously. I don't think that particular adventure would do either of us very much good." "Yes, Sir." Janne responds promptly, easily. Fairfax chuckles as his rum arrives. "But I suppose we could surveil him from atop Ares. Something would give Sung away...and it would demonstrate how vulnerable our base is from that spot." "And what would this operation be code named, Sir?" Janne sounds utterly serious, but her lips once again twitch. Just a little. Fairfax ponders for a time. "Operation Revelation. It does have a ring to it..." "Yes, Sir." Janne agrees. Fairfax lifts his glass in toast. "Well, aren't you drinking?" Janne pauses, and then turns to the barkeep. Once his attention is gained, "Bailey's Irish Cream, please. On the rocks." Janne glances back to Fairfax, "Thank you, Sir." Fairfax taps his chin thoughtfully. "We'll need access to a jetpack. A holovid camera with a zoom. Probably chameleon suits or some sort of camouflaging and IR masking..." Janne nods and reaches into her uniform jacket to take out a data pad. She begins to type in the list quickly, "I have access to a jetpack. Holovid cameras are sold at a vendor on Sivad. That is if we don't go for the official Military funding of this project. IR masking and chameleon suits I can look into..." Fairfax smiles. "Why muss about with the quartermaster? He's a very busy man. We'll do this one on our own and present our findings to Commander Dykstra. That should serve as a good introduction for us." "That makes sense, Sir." Janne agrees gravely. She reaches for her drink as it arrives and then sips it. And the moment she feels that Fairfax is no longer watching her, she takes the opportunity to study him a little more, brow furrowing. Fairfax seems lost in his own musings at the moment. "Sung seems a bit too cocky, if you'll pardon the expression, and this might be just the ticket to take him down a peg." "He offended you." Janne notes. Fairfax's brow furrows. "He insulted my home. Perhaps he didn't even mean to but we take our honor very seriously. It's mostly all we've got in Noctis." "How did she do that?" Janne asks, changing genders for the creature even in her speech. Fairfax glances back to Janne. "She'd never heard of it." He raises a brow. "Besides. We're doing this to ensure base security as well, aren't we?" "Of course, Sir." Janne stops studying, eyes reverting to their usual place, "Primary reason." Fairfax sips at his rum. "What?" "The primary reason for doing this is to ensure base security." Janne repeats. She takes a drink of her Baileys. "You said more drops than you could tell. Are there some that you can tell me about?" Fairfax considers Janne for a time before replying. "Maybe another day. I think I've talked quite enough about myself, haven't I? Not very becoming of an officer. Why don't you tell me about your experiences on Mars since you've arrived?" Janne pauses mid-sip. And her eyes again go to his briefly. Then away. "I arrived with the first military ships leaving the Consortium. Optio Frost had my rank changed to Legionary and arranged for me to take my qualifications again. I was assigned to head a team of security for First Consul Vandervere. However, his attempted assassination was unprevented. It has been... quiet for a while now." Fairfax says, "You don't seem possessed of any opinions of your stay." "Are you asking for my opinion, Sir?" Janne sets her drink down. Fairfax shrugs. "It seems that I am." Janne shifts nervously. She opens her mouth then closes it. "It is ... the posting itself seems to be a rather low key one. And while that gives a lot of time for one to indulge in personal... pursuits and curiosities, it is a bit boring at times." Fairfax nods thoughtfully. "I can't imagine command intends me to serve in a garrison unit. The only reasonable conclusion is that your element is to be turned over for active duty. Things should become perhaps only too interesting in our near future." "You would prefer action over inaction?" Janne asks. Fairfax says, "I didn't train my entire life to sit around and wait for things to happen. I trained to go in and make them happen. Every moment we spend here in idle contemplation is a moment in which we lose our edge. Growing dull isn't in the cards for me." Janne looks at him again, thoughtfully. "Yes, Sir." She says in agreement. "I'd imagine not." category: Arc IX Logs category: Classic Mars logs category: Classic Martian logs category: Classic OtherSpace Logs